


Tick Tock

by Lexys23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Time Bombs are ready just waiting to explode. No one ever knows when they are going to go off, just know, when they do, damage will be done. Hermione is tired of everything. One of these days, she's going to go off, its just the matter of time, Tick-tock Tick-tock.





	Tick Tock

Clenching her teeth, she glared at the boy in front of her.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"What? Know-it-all filthy mudblood can't take it?" the blond boy asked.

"Malfoy," she warned, shaking in anger.

"What are you going to do, Granger? Your nothing, except a useless, filthy, piece of crap," and with that he walked.

Hermione Granger stood alone. She was in the forest near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anger surged threw her. Unable to stop herself, she took her wand and aimed at a tree.

"Confundo," she muttered. Her eyes widened as the tree caught fire. "Aguamenti."

She walked towards the school.

"Hermione!" she heard someone shout.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" she snapped, not caring who that person was.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" the young girl asked the older girl.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm not in a good mood," Hermione answered.

Ginny Weasley looked at her older sister-figure.

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

_Yes!_ _I_ _do!_

"No, it's okay," she said.

Ginny nodded and walked away.

Hermione watched her leave. She felt her fist clenched, as she watched her one of her "best friends" walk away.

She huffed and walked away. She headed to the library and laid her head on her arms.

She didn't know how long she was there, but she knew she was late for potions and Snape was not going to be happy.

She decided not to care and slowly made her way to class. As she entered, the class started at her.

"Mudblood is still alive, darn," Draco Malfoy commented.

Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Miss Granger," Snape said.

Hermione didn't look at him, nor did she pay attention.

Snape glared at the muggle-born.

"Miss Granger, you will look at me when I talk to you."

Hermione looked at him, emotionless.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said.

Hermione glared at him. She wanted to do something.

"Bloody git," she muttered under her breath.

"Hermione," Ronald Weasley whispered. "Would you do my homework for me?"

The muggle-born didn't answer.

"Psst, Hermione," he whispered. He kept pestering.

"What the bloody hell do you want Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger, detention for a week. That will teach you to disrupt my class," Professor Snape told her.

_Calm_ _down._ _Breathe_ _Hermione,_ _breathe._

She closed her eyes and started breathing deeply. She could feel something in her break.

Class was over and Hermione quickly exited the room. Harry Potter followed behind.

"'Mione! Wait!" he called out.

She stopped and waited for her friend.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Harry. Nothing to worry about," she said. "I'm fine."

"You're not. Something's bothering you. Your mum and dad okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"You can talk to me," he told her.

"I know Harry, I know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He walked away. Hermione sighed and left for her dorm.

"Hey, Hermione, can you tell Ron to meet me later?" Lavender Brown asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Lavander beat her to it.

"Thanks Hermione," Lavander told her as she walked away.

Hermione huffed as she went inside. She entered her room and laid on her bed. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hermione!" she heard.

Hermione raised her head from her pillow and looked at her intruder.

Ginny stood there, smiling.

"What?" the sleepy girl asked.

"Dinner, then you have detention," Ginny said.

"Bloody git," the older girl muttered, thinking of her potions professor.

The red head smiled sadly, thinking it was for her and walked away.

She slowly fixed herself up and headed to the dining room. She sat next to Harry and just stared at the food in front of her.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," she whispered.

Harry nodded and started a conversation with Ron.

"Oi, Granger," a voice said from behind.

"What do you want Ferret?"

"My, mudblood is feisty."

"Shut up Malfoy, I mean it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Hermione stood up, punched Draco in the face, and took out her wand.

"I warned you," she growled.

"Granger, I-uh, I'm sorry. "

"Hermione! Stop this instant!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

She dropped her wand and ran away. Harry ran after her. She leaned against the wall and lid down to the ground.

"What happened in there?" Harry asked, as he sat next to her.

"I don't know, Harry. I just got so angry, I just snapped," she said.

He moved to give her a hug.

"I'm scared, Harry, I'm so scared," she cried.

Harry soothed her as she cried in his arms. They stood there until her breathing evened.

A couple of professors walked up to them and saw the sleeping girl.

"Is she okay, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, Professor," he whispered.

For the next week, everyone was careful around Hermione, incase she cracked again. Everything was going great, until someone took a chance.

"'Mione! You promised me!" Ron whined.

"You won't learn anything if you don't do your own homework, Ronald," she answered.

"Stop being a bitch and do it," he told her.

"Shut up," she warned.

"Malfoy was right, mudblood are useless, especially you," Ron told her.

Hermione started to shake in anger. She needed to get rid of it. Gripping her wand tightly, she aimed at a wall.

"EXPULSO!"

The wall exploded, knocking both the wizard and witch down.

Ron sat up startled and saw Hermione fighting with herself. Students started to surround them.

The brunette stood up and glared at the boy in front of her. She aimed her wand at him.

"Her-Hermione, wh-what are you doing?" Ron stuttered.

"I've had it! I'm done with everyone walking all over me! And now, I'm doing something about it."

"Please, don't do anything you'll regret."

"I've wanted this for a while. I will have no regret."

"Hermione, I love you!"

"Cru-" she was cut off by a shout.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground in agony. She screamed in pain as a thousand knives cut her skin.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran to her.

Professor Moody stood there, glaring at the girl.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted, tears running down his face.

The spell was undone and Hermione stopped screaming. She panted as she slowly tried to stand back up. She got her wand and aimed at the Professor.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Oppungo!"

Moody moved out of the way before getting hit.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. Harry stood there, having casted the spell.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, I don't know what's going on. I-I don't know what I'm doing," she said. Her eyes seemed dark brown, almost black.

"Control yourself, Miss Granger," Snape said as he walked towards the middle of the group.

"I CAN'T!"

"Do it!" he ordered.

"I can't control it. There is only one thing to do. To stop this hurt."

"Miss Granger, look at me when I speak to you!"

Hermione ignored him. She looked at Harry with pure agony. She slowly walked to him.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered as she kissed him. During the kiss, she grabbed Harry's hand with the wand and took it out his hand. She stopped the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Please, don't stop me."

She took a few steps back, leaving Harry stunned from the kiss. Everyone watched as she took Harry's wand, pointed to herself, and uttered the words that shocked them.

"Avada Kedavra."

Her lifeless body hit the ground.

"No!" Ginny shouted. Ron cried, as guilty ate him alive. Harry stood there frozen.

Hermione was a walking time bomb. She was close to exploding, and he realized it to late. She was gone, and there was no way of getting her back.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger, now and forever," he whispered, as tears fell onto the ground.

 


End file.
